


Rehearsal

by Saintstone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Nervousness, Preparation, rehearsal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintstone/pseuds/Saintstone
Summary: A Short Drabble Challenge I Took
Kudos: 1





	Rehearsal

Okay Billy you got this. You’ve rehearsed this over and over. You can’t mess up, you won’t mess up. When she comes to you ya gotta be prepared. You can’t embarrass yourself, that’s why you practiced for this moment. Oh no your palms are starting to sweat! Get it together Billy! Breathe slowly, relax YOU CAN DO THIS! Stop it! You’re tapping your feet too much. You don’t want people to think you’re a weirdo. She’s almost there, don’t forget your lines. Oh man why is time slowing down…  
“Is Billy here?”  
“Yes, I’m present ma’am”  
Hah I nailed it!


End file.
